finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Denzel
[[Datei:Denzel.jpg|thumb|Denzel in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children]] Denzel ist ein Charakter aus der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, der urpsrünglich in Sektor 7 von Midgar gelebt hat. Im Zuge des Absturzes der Platte in Sektor 7 hat Denzel seine Eltern verloren und ist seither ein Waisenkind. Er kommt später bei Tifa unter, die sich mit Cloud um Waisenkinder kümmert und freundet sich dabei auch mit Marlene an. Denzel ist zunächst sehr verschlossen, öffnet sich jedoch nach und nach. Wie viele Menschen leidet Denzel an Geostigma. Handlung ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In ''Advent Children lebt Denzel zusammen mit Marlene bei Tifa und Cloud. Viel mehr als seine starke Geostigma-Krankheit stört ihn allerdings, dass Cloud sich nicht mehr zu Hause blicken lässt. Später, während Marlene mit Tifa zur Kirche in Sektor 5 geht, wird er von einem erkrankten Mädchen angesprochen und zu Yazoo geführt, der den Kindern Heilung verspricht und zur Verlorenen Stadt bringt. Dort treffen sie auf Kadaj und es gelingt diesem die Kinder willenlos zu machen und sie somit für seine Zwecke zu nutzen, wovon auch Denzel betroffen ist. Später werden die Kinder vor dem Meteor-Gedenkmal in Edge positioniert, da Kadaj in jenem Denkmal die Zellen von Jenova vermutet. Anschließend beginnen Yazoo und Loz damit das Denkmal abzureißen, werden jedoch von Reno und Rude unterbrochen. Währenddessen versucht Tifa Denzel aufzuwecken und wegzubringen, jedoch wehrt dieser sich dagegen. Als Kadaj zur Demonstration seiner Macht Bahamut SIN beschwört und dieser das Denkmal direkt attackiert, schützt Tifa Denzel vor dem Angriff. Daraufhin wacht Denzel wieder auf und bemerkt dass Tifa reglos am Boden liegt. Voller Wut läuft er auf die Beschwörung zu, wird jedoch von Barret aufgehalten, der es stattdessen bekämpft. Nach und nach tauchen anschließend auch Red XIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie, Cid und Vincent auf, um in den Kampf einzugreifen. Auch Tifa steht wieder auf und erklärt Denzel, dass all diese Leute ihre Freunde sind. Letztlich schließt auch Cloud sich seinen Gefährten wieder an, worauf Denzel nach Hause geht und verspricht dort mit Marlene auf Clouds Rückkehr zu warten. Als nach Clouds Sieg über Sephiroth ein heilende Regen einsetzt, ist Denzel nach wie vor im Haus, weshalb er selbst nicht sofort geheilt wird. In der Director's Cut-Version des Films wird klar, dass alle erkrankten Kinder von Aerith zur Kirche bestellt werden. Dort treffen sie Cloud wieder und werden schließlich geheilt, da sich inmitten der Kirche ein See gebildet hat, welcher ebenfalls von Aerith stammt. ''Final Fantasy VII: Der Blick nach vorn In ''Der Blick nach vorn trifft Denzel auf Reeve Tuesti und bittet ihn darum, den Jungen in die WRO aufzunehmen. Dieser will zunächst nicht einwilligen, da er keine Kinder in Gefahr bringen möchte, erklärt sich aber dazu bereit sich die Geschichte von Denzel anzuhören, um so eventuell dessen Beweggründe zu verstehen. Während der Handlung von Final Fantasy VII lebt der sechsjährige Denzel mit seinen Eltern in Sektor 7 von Midgar. Die Familie hat vor in ihr neues Haus in Sektor 5 zu ziehen, als Shinra beschließt Sektor 7 und somit das Hauptquartier von AVALANCHE zu zerstören. Denzels Mutter läuft zurück nach Sektor 7, um die Freunde und Nachbarn der Familie zu warnen, ihr Mann folgt ihr. Sie versprechen Denzel, dass sie schnellstmöglich wieder kommen werden, was jedoch nie geschieht. Denzel wird von einem Bekannten seines Vaters in das neue Haus in Sektor 5 gebracht, wo er die meiste Zeit allein verbringt. Er läuft fort, um seine Eltern zu suchen, da er noch nicht daran glaubt, dass sie tot sind. Er irrt durch Sektor 5 und legt einen Moment Rast ein. Als er ein Modell-Flugzeug von Shinra findet, empfindet er Hass und wirft damit versehentlich die Scheibe eines Fensters ein. Eine ältere Frau kommt aus dem Haus und will Denzel dafür schelten, empfindet jedoch Mitleid mit ihm und nimmt ihn stattdessen bei sich auf. Lange Zeit lebt er mit ihr zusammen, hilft ihr im Haushalt und ist froh nicht allein zu sein. Sie schenkt ihm in dieser Zeit ein Taschentuch, welches sie eigentlich für ihren Sohn genäht hat. Als Sephiroth Meteor beschwört, beschließen Denzel und die alte Dame nicht zu fliehen, da es egal wäre, wo sie sich befinden, wenn Meteor einschlägt. Sie wollen ihr Leben so weiter führen wie bisher. Während der Einschlag von Meteor droht, verschanzen sich die beiden im Haus. Die alte Frau legt sich schützend über Denzel, als der Lebensstrom aus dem Planeten austritt, um Meteor aufzuhalten. Dabei werden beide mit Geostigma infiziert. Die Frau stirbt kurz darauf an ihrem Geostigma und Denzel läuft angsterfüllt fort. Daraufhin schließt sich Denzel kurzzeitig einer Bande von Straßenkindern an, die sich bald auflöst, da viele ihrer Mitglieder ebenfalls an Geostigma erkrankt sind. Somit ist Denzel abermals allein gelassen. Auf der Suche nach Essen sieht er zufällig Clouds Motorrad und benutzt dessen Handy. Denzel hört Tifas Stimme und wird von Cloud, nach dessen Rückkehr aus der Kirche von Aerith, mit zu Tifas Bar genommen. Als Denzel seine Geschichte zu Ende erzählt hat, zeigt er Reeve das Taschentuch der alten Dame. Reeve ist einverstanden, dass Denzel der WRO beitritt, da er ein starkes Herz hat. Außerdem bedankt Reeve sich bei Denzel, dass sich dieser um dessen Mutter gekümmert hat und zeigt dem Jungen sein Taschentuch, welches genauso aussieht, wie das, welches Denzel geschenkt bekommen hat. en:Denzel Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII:AC)